


Stars (Romantic, Right?)

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Rin and Haru gazing at the stars together on Haru's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars (Romantic, Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Haru's birthday... then forgot to post it here. So here it is now.

Rin wasn’t the perfect boyfriend. Haru was very aware of it. He was often mono-focused on his training, his swimming, his dream that Haru would get forgotten about.

And then there was the fact he was uber-competitive and often hid his true feelings behind witty one-liners and sarcasm. But despite the fact Rin was not the “perfect” boyfriend in so many typical ways – to Haru, he was.

As Rin “got” Haru. Gave him space, gave him room to breathe and indulged his love of the water, the ocean and his need for salt water on his skin.

So maybe Rin wasn’t what people perceived as perfect boyfriend material but Rin still made Haru’s heart flutter – still made him smile when he joked, when he winked, when he teased and started some friendly competition. And when Rin smiled at him – open and wide and amazing, Haru realised he was lucky. As while Rin wasn’t perfect, he was Haru’s and that was all that mattered.

So maybe Rin forgot and got focused on other things but not tonight and Haru was still feeling the tingle of the cold ocean on his skin as he sat on the towel on the sand with Rin, the cold night breeze against his skin but he was warm with a towel wrapped around his shoulders and leaning against Rin’s body, a small bonfire in front of them ablaze.

They’d swam in the ocean together, splashed each other and kissed in the waves, the kiss tasting of sea water and Rin’s last soda and when they’d done, they’d walked back up the beach to the “camp” Rin had set up, the towels, the food, the fire and together they were sat, listening to the waves, watching the stars.

The stars was beautiful tonight – bright, shining down and creating reflections on the surface of the water and Haru felt happy, content, peaceful, completely at ease with Rin’s arm around his shoulder, sharing body heat and marshmallows on sticks. It was as they sat together, the beauty of a night and the ocean, Rin brushed a soft kiss across his cheek.

“I know I suck…” Rin said, pausing as he played with a strand of Haru’s hair at the back of his head, “but happy birthday. Thought this was better than some gift or party…”

Rin’s voice sounded unsure and Haru saw a hint of that awkwardness that he displayed whenever he had to talk about his “real” feelings and Haru only smiled and leant further into Rin’s arms and body.

“This was perfect,” Haru said. As it was perfect. The ocean, the fire, the stars and Rin. It was all he really wanted. “And I suck too sometimes.”

Haru could admit that. Sometimes he was too in his head. Sometimes he was too remote and far away and unresponsive. He could be moody too so it wasn’t at all easy for Rin either. That’s what that made them perfect together.

He clasped for Rin’s hand, seeing how their fingers entwined together and brought it up to his lips.

“Stars and the ocean…” he murmured against Rin’s skin.

“Romantic, right?”

Haru nodded. “Right.”

And with that, they huddled closer together, looking up at the starry sky, sharing kisses and food together and Haru thought it was the best way to spend his birthday.


End file.
